


New life at Cypher

by NekoShizu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Fear, Fear of Death, Human Experimentation, Laboratories, Other, Redchain, Science Experiments, Torture, cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShizu/pseuds/NekoShizu
Summary: (For those who wonder. I think Blanche and Noire were girls, but I will change to they in a certain part of the story. You will see!)The last thing the young girl remembered was the drive to the beach. She and her family had wanted to spend their vacation there.But they never arrived at the beach.Their car had hit another one, overturned and come to rest beside the road. But she remembered none of it.She woke up in a completely empty room that was more a cell than an actual room. There was nothing, absolutely nothing in that cell except for her and the little girl that looked exactly like her. Her twin; the person most important to her.None of them knew what was happening around them, and maybe it was for the better since they would find out soon enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



The twins were huddled in a corner of the room, clinging to each other in hopes of garnering some body heat. But it was no match against the cold of the cell.  
“Shhht... everything is going to be okay. Mom and dad will come and get us and we'll be back home soon!” she whispered in her younger sister's ear while gently patting her head. She hoped that those words would be able to calm the both of them.  
They passed many hours like this; their only comfort being the familiar presence of their twin.

None of them knew how much time had passed when the heavy iron door opened with a loud creaking noise that caused them to open their eyes in fear.  
A tall man with slicked back blond hair was standing there, looking at the two girls. His white lab coat slightly moved in the warm draft that entered the room. Still the children shuddered, but this time from fear of what was going to happen to them.  
The man stepped closer and crouched down in front of them. He grabbed the chin of the younger girl and made her look at him. His smile made their blood run cold.  
He did not say a single word. He just crabbed their wrists and dragged them to their feet and out of the cell.  
They were led through various corridors and up a staircase. It was difficult for them to keep up with his pace and they were rather stumbling than walking. The younger twin tripped and fell. She was pulled upright again by a hard tug on her arm.

“Can't you even walk properly?!” he hissed at her.  
“It is too cold...my feet are numb” she whispered. “Whatever!”, the man replied, clearly not interested in her reasoning, and dragged them further along. He pushed them yet into another room and the action was so unexpected that both girls fell. They looked around them with panic in their eyes.  
This new room looked like a laboratory. It was big with many strange machines lining the walls and test tubes filled with all kinds of liquids on various shelves. The older twin noticed a number of instruments hanging from a nearby wall, but the tables were even scarier because they had leather straps and buckles attached to them.  
“Test them!” The dark voice of the blond man caused the twins to flinch and look up at him. “Tie them down and start with the tests” he said and before they could react they were grabbed and strapped to two of the tables. They hissed when the cold metal of the tables touched their bare skin.  
“Sister!”, the younger cried when her table was carted away, drawing the attention of her older sister.  
“Bring her back! I want my sister with me! No! BRING HER BACK!” the older one screamed but was silenced by a hard slap on her cheek. She looked back into the dark eyes of the blond man and he grabbed her chin harshly.  
“Wonderful! Getting such wonderful twins as these presents us with double the chance for a success. And if we are extra lucky both might turn out a success.” he said and let her chin go, making her head fall back to connect painfully with the metal of the table. Her silver hair was fanned out beneath her and she stared back at the man with her piercing green eyes while a last strap was fastened over her forehead to keep her head in place.  
She didn't say anything else for fear of what would happen to her. What did these men want? Why had she been separated from her sister? Where were their parents?  
She wanted to turn her head away to hide her tears, but the strap prevented her from doing so and she had to settle for casting her eyes downward.  
“Look at me! From now on your name will be Claire! However, this might only be a temporary name if you're not a failure like the others. We don't need any more Claires. We need a Blanche!” he said laughing and it sent unpleasant chills down her spine.  
“I hope you'll become our first Blanche.” said the man, but she just looked at him confused.  
“But my mother called me...” “I don't care what your mother called you. From now on your name is Claire!” “But my name...”  
He slapped her again.  
“I don't CARE!” he hissed and then looked at the man next to him. “Is everything ready?” A small nod from the other man. “Good, start with the tests” the blond man said and left the room. 

 

Over the course of the day she was subjected to a variety of different tests. Blood samples were taken and her reflexes were tested, but most of the time she didn't understand what they were even testing. However, after some time, in the periphery of her field of vision, she noticed a small green light flashing up on one of the monitors. This seemed to somehow satisfy and appease the men. But still the tests continued. She was glad when they finally loosened the straps and gave her a simple white gown with long sleeves to cover her naked body and the small puncture wounds from various needles. She hoped that once the wounds were out of sight they would also be out of her mind even though she still felt the pain.  
She had to be strong. If she could endure all this she would surely see her sister again, and maybe her parents too.  
She wanted to go home, but she was worried about her sister. Had they done the same things to her? How was she doing?  
The older twin was brought back to her cell. There she remained standing and stared at the door. She hoped her sister would come back soon, but after a while of nothing happening she knelt down.  
Finally the door opened and a limp body was tossed inside. She barely managed to catch her sister before her head could hit the hard floor and immediately she wrapped her arms around the body protectively. She could not stop the tears when she realized that her sister was unresponsive. 

“Hey...wake up! I'm here, it's just me! I'm here!” she whispered, but the younger did not react. What had they done to her? Had they conducted the same experiments? Why had it taken so long? And why wasn't she responding?  
“Sweetie...I'm here ...please... please wake up... look at me!”  
“WHAT DID YOUDO TO HER? WHY ISN'T SHE RESPONDING?? WHA...” “Sis...” a hoarse voice interrupted her and made her look at her younger sister.  
“You're awake! I'm here...I'm here!” she assured her, tears streaming down her face as she pressed her cheek to that of her sister. “I'm here for you!”  
“What...what is happening here? Why us? Please tell me.” the younger whispered in a broken voice that made her sister tense.  
She shook her head. “I don't know. I really don't know. They did so many things; they stripped me, they touched me. I am so sorry ...I don't know what they want from us, but I promise you that I will always be there for you. Always.” She whispered these words and felt her younger sister snuggle up closer to her.  
“I don't want to be separated from you again. I don't understand this. I want to go home. Home to mom and dad! I want to go home!” cried the younger one seeking the comforting warmth of her twin. 

The older twin was just as afraid as her sister, but she had to be there for her sister. She was not allowed to show just how afraid she really was. So she gently combed through the silver hair and looked into the green eyes reassuringly. They stood up and retreated to the corner of the cell.  
“I will always be by your side. Even if they come to get me: I will always come back to you!”  
“We will always be together, right?”  
“Always! I don't know what will happen next or what they want from us, but I promise you that I will be by your side, no matter what. We need to support each other!”, the older assured her twin before they settled in the corner of the cell. The younger twin's head was gently cradled on her sister's chest. 

The older hoped that everything would turn out well. Neither of them wanted to be hear and both of them were terribly afraid of what was going to happen to them next. Still she couldn't stop thinking about that strange name.  
“Claire...”, what was that about?  
“Yes?” came the soft voice of her sister and confused she looked down into equally green eyes.  
“How did you know the name they gave me? And do you know why I can't keep the name mother gave me?”, the younger asked and the confused look on he sister's face remained.  
“You too? They gave me the name Claire, too. However they also said something about a temporary name and something about Blanche...”, she murmured.  
“Maybe because we're twins and look the same?”  
“Mhh...maybe.” the older replied before both of them yawned. They tried to get as comfortable as possible in their corner and when they were settled the older started singing softly. It was the lullaby their mother would always sing to them when they were younger.  
And so both of them fell asleep. They fell asleep on the bare floor, in the cold room, in the frightening laboratory.


	2. Twins are not always the same

The twins were still fast asleep when the door was opened and two men walked in the next morning. They looked pretty similar to the scientists from the day before due to their white lab coats, but they were also completely different. One of the men had short, black hair and a pair of horn-rimmed glasses perched on his nose while the other's hair was brown and shaggy. They looked like typical scientists.  
It was the older twin that woke up first and when she realized what was happening she wanted to scream...but she couldn't. The man with the shaggy hair had already gripped her and clamped one hand over her mouth. Immediately she began to struggle, to scratch and bite in order to break free, but it didn't work.   
“Get her away before this one wakes up too!” the man with the glasses hissed as he crouched down to pick the younger twin up in his arms.  
“Fuck! You little bitch!” the brown-haired scientist barked and slapped her harder than the guy yesterday had. The older twin a little bit of satisfaction when she saw that she had managed to make the man bleed, but unfortunately that did not stop him from dragging her out of the room and away from her sister.

Again she was brought into one of the lab rooms. “Give her the tattoo and make sure that yesterday's results were correct! Make sure that she really has the potential to become a Blanche, because her sister's results were the complete opposite” he instructed as he handed her over to one of the other scientists who immediately began strapping her to one of the metal tables.   
“Keep your hands off of my sister or you'll regret it!” she yelled when they mentioned her sister.   
“And make her shut up. Her yelling gets on my nerves. Her twin was a failure,” the shaggy one added. He seemed to be the one in charge since the other man followed his orders and taped her mouth shut after he was done strapping her to the table. It was a bit different than the day before, though. This time they did not fasten a strap around her forehead but there was one right under her chin which ensured that she wouldn't be able to move her head at all.  
Again they took blood samples and some more of yesterday's tests were repeated. After some time she heard a small buzzing noise and felt an unknown pain at her hip. It took a moment for her to realize that they were doing the tattoo the brown-haired man had talked about. It hurt, but she wasn't able to scream due to the tape covering her mouth. So she shut her eyes tightly to hide the tears that were beginning to form.  
“Let's see whether #390216 really is our lucky number!” the man with the shaggy hair said and walked to the table to stand beside her head while she glared at him. “Curious? You can look forward to what is going to come next,” he said and loosened the strap on her head to put some kind of helmet on her.  
“This is what we will do to you every day until the results are 100% clear!” he said. It sounded almost like a threat and only a few moments later her head started to ache. It was a dull pain. 

She didn't know what these tests were doing or what the scientists were trying to achieve but she knew that the tests were almost unbearably painful and after some time her body just felt numb from all the pain and in that stupor she was able to somehow endure the tests. She was in the same state her sister had been in yesterday, so she didn't even realize it when the straps were loosened and the short, white gown was put back on her.   
“She gets a new room! She has potential!” the brown-haired man ordered before he grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. “Listen well, your name will be upgraded to Gris-Claire and you will get your own room. You earned it. We should have started with the 8-year-olds earlier. They are more resilient,” he said, but she didn't even register the last part. It was the first that unsettled her.   
A new room? They would send her to the new room, too, right? No...from what she'd heard before it didn't look like it. But how was she going to look after her sister?  
In her state it took a great deal of strength to stand up, but she did and she faced the men in front of her with an angry and determined glare. “NO!” she screamed. “Get me to my sister! NOW! I WANT TO SEE MY SISTER!”  
A loud beeping noise followed the short moment of silence that had set in after her words. She didn't know what it meant and she didn't care, for she didn't understand what the skyrocketing wave and the green tick following it meant. But the men seemed to know and they grinned and clapped their hands enthusiastically.  
“Let's hope she'll survive the procedure and won't go insane like the last one!” the one in charge said and Gris was not sure whether their joy was a good or a bad sign. She feared the procedure the other man mentioned. The last one had gone insane? What had they done to her?  
Suddenly her legs gave out and she fell. She did not hit the ground because one of the men was fast enough to catch her, but she was already unconscious when that happened. It had been too much for the small child.

When she regained consciousness she noticed that she was not lying on the cold floor but on a bed – a real bed! The room she was now in was brighter and warmer than the cell. In it there was the bed she was lying in and a small table with a glass of water on it. Still she couldn't get rid of the chill that ran through her body and her head hurt terribly, almost like she was still wearing the helmet.   
She was thirsty and she glanced at the glass of water again. On unsteady legs she walked towards the small table and took the glass with shaking hands. But before she could gulp it down the door to the room was opened and the man with the glasses entered. Her eyes widened when she saw her unconscious sister in his arms.   
“Gris! Make this useless Claire wake up! And make her eat! We'll continue in two hours. You have potential and she has to have that, too!” he told her with a grin.   
He dumped the younger twin on the bed and left the room. Gris stumbled towards the bed and held her sister close to her own body. She gently cradled her sister's head even though she could barely muster any strength. A tray with two bowls of porridge was pushed into the room by another man, but waking her sister up was more important at the moment.   
The older twin wrapped the blanket around them as good as she could. “Hey sis, please wake up! You're safe now” she cooed, gently brushing the silver locks from her sister's face and waiting for the green eyes to open.   
She looked as bad as Gris felt. There were even more puncture marks and bruises than yesterday   
Gris stayed by her sister's side, held her hand and caressed her cheek, hoping for her to wake up soon. But it took some time and concern grew with each passing minute. Only when her twin began to blink did she manage to relax a bit.   
“You're finally awake! Finally!” she exclaimed in a breathy voice and soothingly ran her fingers through her sister's hair before she embraced her tightly.  
“Sis...I want to get away from here...they insulted me...I'm so scared!” She buried her face in the cradle of Gris' shoulder and began to cry.   
“I want to get out of here, too, but we have to stay strong. Together we can do this!” Gris whispered and placed a small kiss on her twin's cheek. “We have to eat something. They will soon come for us again, but listen to me: We can do this! We are strong, stronger than them! Together!” she said and gently took the younger's face in her hands to look her in the eyes. The look in her eyes said that she really meant what she said.   
Claire nodded and took the hands of her older sister. “Together we're strong! We will stay together! I trust you!”

After that they ate and drank what was offered to them and when they had finished their meager meal they curled up in bed together.   
Quietly Claire began to relate what the man had done to her and Gris was even more unsettled than before. Apparently they had done the same tests for her younger sister, but they had called Claire a failure and told her that she was useless. But she wasn't useless! Gris needed her – more than anything or anyone else! She had to have her little sister by her side and she would make sure that everyone knew that!  
They startled when the door opened again and the blond guy from the day before walked in. Without a word he pushed up the gowns and glanced at the tattoos on their hips that showed the numbers 390216 and 390217.   
“Looks like 16 really is our lucky number...while number 17 is useless,” he said.   
Gris slapped his hands away. “No! She is not useless. I need her!” she hissed and he grinned again. He stroked her cheek, but Gris turned her head away from the repulsive touch. “Your aggression will be of great help to us. As will be your love towards your sister,” he remarked with a grin.  
Then he grabbed Gris' wrist and dragged her from the room.   
“I'll come back to you!” she shouted and tried to suppress the new surge of panic. She didn't want to endure this again. It hurt! And the headache had still not subsided.


End file.
